Beacon's new students
by Dantai
Summary: This story follows the story of many characters you create details inside rated T might go to M
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rwby or the OCS

Airship 1 3rd person P.O.V

Epsilon could hear the screams and roars as he saw his family ripped apart by Ursas however he didn't see the Ursa who slashed at him. All of a sudden he jerk awake and checked his hood to make shure his hood covering his wulf ears. Calming down once he realized his hood was still up Epsilon quickly noticed a very green looking blond boy. As he saw the boy vomit on a blond girls shoes he started to remember the terrible day as he lightly touched the scar that ran over his right eye. As he sat thinking he noticed a girl walking over to him. This girl was strange she was definitely pretty she wore a tight shirt that huge her curves she also wore a short skirt that barely hit her knees. As she walked over to him he noticed something strange she was bare foot he wonder why.

Sylvia

I sat watching the events unfold in front of me. A boy threw up on a girl, she freaked out, and I sat laughing to my self making no sound at all. As I continue to look around I see a cloaked figure and get a nice little thought in my head. I get up and walk over to the figure and he notices me

"Hello" I say.

He just gives me a small nod that tells me he heard me.

"Um... What's your name" I try again.

"Epsilon" he says.

"I'm Sylvia" I say.

"So your a faunus" he says just loud enough for only me to hear and my jaw hits the floor.

my mind goes into over drive, crap crap crap CRAP. I think I hear him say something but I'm not quite paying attention I'm just freaking out then I feel something grab my arm and I look at him. His eyes say he isn't going to hurt me and I calm down a little but still decide to grab my coiled whip.

" I'm a faunus to don't worry" he says and I go back to my normal self. After my little freak out we start talking.

Airship 2 First person

I sit holding my carny mask thinking about my other half when I see a bunny faunus sitting alone she seem sad should I go talk to her. As I think these thoughts I notice I'm already walking over to her damn you carny.

"Hi" I say instantly seeing the fear of humans has been drilled into her "I'm not going to hurt you" I reassure her she is still scared.

I crouch so I can sit with my legs crossed on the floor. She finally sees I'm not going to hurt her and says "Hi I'm velvet".

"Anthony" I say to her. "I saw you over here and saw that you looked sad are you ok"

"yes it's just so many people hate faunus so I came here to hide" she says almost about to cry.

"Not everybody hates faunus" I say. At that comment she seams to Britten up just a little and we sit their talking.

10 minutes later Epsilon P.O.V

As I walk of the air ship I look around the school is definitely big it looks like a castle. I walk over to the main doors when I hear a huge explosion. I turn to see a girl in wight huff of in anger, one in black walk away, and one in red just lay on the ground when vomit boy walks over helping her up.

This is going to be a fun year.

a/n

sorry this chapter is super short writer's block sucks. I'm still accepting any ideas for characters I only have three so far and need a lot more please send me your OCS thank you

\- Dantai


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Airship 2 Arden's P.O.V

Click, click, click, I sit there just playing with my lighter watching the fire, thinking of a girl I use to know. I wish I could remember what happened to her. All I know about where she moved was that she said she was still somewhere in Vale. As I sit thinking, I don't notice a white haired faunus with black tips around the edges, walking towards me. She approached me with an irritated look in her deep blue eyes and before I could say anything I froze up speechless.

5 minutes earlier Lilan's P.O.V

Uuuuuugh! I wish that kid would stop clicking that freaking lighter. My leopard ears are driving me crazy. Maybe if I ask, he will stop. I get up to go ask the kid to stop the clicking his damn lighter when he sees me approaching. He had flaming red hair that spiked upwards and bright orange eyes that seemed full of energy. Add a red T-shirt with black stripes on the side and some baggy black pants and it was pretty obvious what his favourite colour was. I continue to walk up to him and introduce my self.

"Hi." no response.

"um hello?" I try agian, nothing.

"Are you ok?" I ask and this time he replies with the dumbest joke ever

"Sup kittie."

"Good to know that you can tell the difference between a cat and a leopard" I reply with heavy sarcasm.

He just deadpans "really?"

"Learn the difference asshat" I say.

"So why did you even prowl over here?" He retorts.

I hold down the anger rising in my chest and say"I wanted to ask you to stop clicking your damn lighter"

"what's the matter kittie, don't like fire?" he says.

Finally, I can"t take it any more and use my claw like nails to bitch slap the smartass.

Airship 3 Ren's P.O.V

I'm sitting here watching the most impressive thing ever. Nora is buzzing around a bald kid who is completely ignoring her. Knowing Nora she is trying everything to get his attention but he is just sitting cross legged in a simple brown monk robe and white rope belt, all the while with his eyes closed, in deep meditation. As I stand there watching the impressive feat, My friend starts stacking things on top of his head. But as i look closer i notice that all the stuff is just slightly floating over his head but not enough for Nora to notice so she just continues to stack bigger stuff. I give off a quick a little smirk as I realised that he was using his semblance to keep Nora occupied while he meditated.

Becon's landing are Ardens P.O.V

OW! I sit rubbing my face and the claw marks where the faunus' claws broke the skin.

As I sit rubbing my face I notice a very dizzy person walk into a bunch of suit cases and a girl in white starts yelling and shaking around a bottle of open dust. i start to walk over to help the girl in red when she explodes and I get sent flying. As sit up i see a blonde boy help her up and they walk away. 'Well at least not everyone's an ass.' I think to myself as my mind goes back to that damn faunus.

A/N

hello everybody Drantai here, i just want to say thank you to Alazian1 for all the editing and that I still need one or two OCs to form a second team. Hopefully the next time i post will

be next weekend.

-Dantai


	3. Chapter 3 the last of the OCs

Road to Beacon 3rd person

Lenard was a normal rich kid, mean, thinks he's the best, overall asshole. In some ways he was ok but, still an ass.

"Damn," Lenard thought he missed the airship and his parents, For once, refused to help him. Yes he was rich and stuck up but you wouldn't be able to tell just from his cloths. He wore a simple light blue combat jacket, black tee shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. Oh! And there's the combat harness a vest for ammo and extra magazines.

Lenard heard a russel in the bushes and shouldered his Barrett M82, that he had painted bright green ,which he called Delta. Out of no where a Beowulf jumps out to bite him but its head explodes. Lenard gets closer and all he see besides blood and ash is a small circle of metal which he thought might be a shuriken.

20 minuets later

As he got closer to his new school he hear an large boom shouldered Delta and ran up the hill, but as he got there he saw no damage just a girl in red on the ground a girl I white walking away and a blond boy walking to the girl in red.

"Man it's going to be a long year, " Lenard thought.

Somewhere in the Beacon towers

"Nice shot," someone unseen said to himself. I'm going to enjoy school for once.

That is the last of the characters. Also im working on a side project click link below to see

s/10806100/1/The-New-One

That's all for now sorry its short.

\- Dantai.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I'm skipping to the night in the ballroom.

3rd person

Sylvia was sitting in a dark corner watching the people go by. Well watching wasn't the right word, it was more like sensing the vibrations of people as they walked. When she was young she was orphaned and went to many foster homes. At some homes she was just mistreated or yelled at. However, some homes where violent, that's why she has horrible vision at distances, and that's why she freaked out when that wolf boy found out. The people who said they protect her where the ones who gave her the biggest nightmares.

Lilian was sitting some on the top of the banister at the very top of the stairs. She was quietly observing the entire room all at once. Then she noticed a girl in the corner she was odd to say the least then she focused on her and saw her fangs 'so she a faunus' she thought. She continued to scan the room but kept an eye on the snake.

Arden was walking around and tripped over a kid he didn't see. The kid goy up and he saw he was wearing a hood that covered his face

"I'm sorry I didn't see you with all the black on" said Arden who hoped he wouldn't have to fight.

"It's ok just next time look where your going, by the way the names Espilon" he said

"So what's up" said Arden which started a conversation that lasted awhile.

That is chapter 4 have fun good bye and tara

-Dantai


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anthony 3rd

Anthony was sitting on the front steps of the school thinking about how the hell he got in the school when he felt something nagging at the back of his mind. Shaking his head, he looks out at the city. The lights look like little fireflies ageist pure black. Out of the black he sees a dot coming closer so he reaches for his flintlock and tries to focuses in on the dot to see it's a kid.

"HEY!," he yells to the kid who stops for a second then starts running. 'Wait that is a kid right?" he thinks to himself as the dot gets closer when the so called dot reaches Anthony he sees a kid in blue and black with a sniper on his back.

"Hey are you a student?" the kid in blue yells

"Yeah," Anthony yelled back.

"Great can you help me?" he says getting closer

"One, why do you smell like crap. Two, what do you need?" says Anthony

"So have you seen anybody with a weapon like this?" he asks pulling out a small knife covered in ash.

"No I haven't seen a knife wielder around," Anthony finished. At this point both decided to go in and sleep in the ballroom.

Monk 1st

I was sitting in the quietest place I could find looking at who my classmates will be when I spot a person in the farthest corner, looking right at me. He was in a large black hooded cloak with the hood up. I could tell he was looking at me because he had teal unmoving eyes and I was elevated from everybody else except for a cat faunus who was perched at the stairwell I came up. I shake my head to regain my train of thought and look back to the hooded figured to find him gone.

Hello sorry for the lack of update my wifi got turned of but im back now thank you for reading and tara

-Dantai.


	6. Chapter 6

RWBY chapter 6

In loving memory of Monty Oum

3rd person

Everybody was waking up and heading to the changing rooms to put on armor and to load mag. Sylvia headed to the changing rooms when a kid in massive armor blocked her path and four other kids surrounded her.

"Excuse me," she said trying to sound polite but in her head she was already preparing herself for the beating. This happened to her more than once and the outcome never changed.

"Look the snake can talk." said the kid to her right with a Mohawk.

"Please just let me…" she started but was cut off when the massive kid in front of her raised his fist and hit her in the stomach. She fell to the ground when the kid on her left kicked her. The one behind her lifted her up by her arms and the big one raised his fist again. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow but it never came, she opened her eyes to see a boy in red grabbing the other kids hand, and what she thought was a female cat Faunus close behind him.

"Now is this a nice thing to do to a defenseless student?" asked the boy. He let go of the other boy's hand before punching him in the face sending him spiraling. The one holding Sylvia let her go to fight but the cat girl threw a knife at him which he would have blocked if not for the fact that it exploded. The boy started a brawl with Mohawk boy and dropped him quickly all that was left was the kid that kicked Sylvia. He turned to run but was decked by a kid that came out of nowhere.

"Hey Epsilon, what's up," said the boy in red to the new arrival who just shrugged.

"Are you ok?" asked the cat girl to Sylvia who just groaned in pain.

"Arden come here," she said to red and he came over.

"I'm Lilian by the way" she said as she helped her sit up.

Lilian whispered to Arden and he started to glow. Instantly Sylvia started to feel better but still sore.

"Thanks. I'm Sylvia by the way." She said after about a minute she got up with Sylvia and they left. Arden went to turn to Epsilon and found him gone.

"Ok I guess I'll just leave.," he said to himself

Meanwhile

Leonard, Monk and Anthony were dressed and just talking when monk decided to ask about the stranger.

"Have you guys seen the kid in a full black cloak," he asked but they just shook their head. Monk was looking around for the kid when the loudspeaker came on.

"All first year students assemble at Beacon cliff," said the voice, causing everybody to start walking.

Sylvia was standing not really paying attention until she heard professor Ozpin say two simple words "Landing strategy".

'O shit, I can barely see five feet in front of me how am I suppose to land' she thought and as soon as said thought ended she was sent flying.

A/N

Ok so I still don't have wifi but I'm finding ways around that because Comcast is to stupid to realize how to stop me so thank whatever deity excites but I will still write this stuff and thanks again to Alazin for editing thank you for reading and tara

-Dantai


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To those who sent me ocs recently I'll use them but for now syoc is close but I do have a plan. Short A/N over

While Sylvia was flying through the air screaming she looked behind her to sees a figure racing towards her. The only thing she can make out is two large burns on the things right shoulder' as they fell Sylvia was still freaking out and once they were ten feet from the ground the thing let go of Sylvia and fired a shot from its arm flying away.

"What the hell was that?" Sylvia screamed at nothing in particular. Behind her Sylvia heard a noise behind her, she couldn't see whatever it was so she stuck her forked tongue to spence what was stalking her. When she did this she tasted of rot and death. Sylvia pulled on her whip and let it uncoil from her wrist, getting in a low stance she readied herself for the grimm to pounce. She sat there for a few minutes thinking,'where is it' as soon as the thought crossed her mind out jumped an Ursa Major. Sylvia swung her arm over her head dragging the whip through the air and unleashed a flurry of slashes on the beast. As it fell she turned on her heel and ran in what she hopped was the direction of the ruins.

Lylian was flying from branch to branch trying to get to the ruins, as she ran she saw Epsilon running but he looked over his shoulder at her and stop. She jumps down from the branches and extends her hand in a friendly manner.

"Well looks like we're partners." she said to the hooded boy.

"So whats your name, I'm Lylian." she asked.

"Epsilon my name is Epsilon and we should get to the relics." he said abruptly than ran of with Lylian right behind him. As Lylian and Epsilon ran to the ruins they ran into a boy wearing mostly red. He turned to meet the new arrivals. They saw Sylvia run in from one direction running head long into Arden.

"Well at least they're not partnerless anymore." Epsilon said with a small smirk to Lylian as he walked over to the heap of teen and picked up Arden by his arm then walked back to Lylian.

"Lets get our relics and leave." Arden said as he helped up Sylvia then went over to shrine picking up a golden scope to which Lylian did the same. They quickly went back to the cliff and started to climb.

Hello I'm back and updating as much as i can in one day at 1:00 in the morning so anyway please review goodbye thank you and Tara.

-Dantai


End file.
